Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $74.8\%$
Explanation: $74.8$ percent = $74.8$ per cent = $74.8$ per hundred $74.8\% = \dfrac{74.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{74.8\%} = 0.748$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.